The present invention relates to an animal figure writing or coloring utensil. More specifically, the invention relates to a container having a rear portion forming the body of an animal and a cap or cover forming the head of an animal.
It is an object of the invention to construct a writing or coloring utensil so that it may be useful for several purposes, for example, as a plaything and as a container for other toys, edibles or for holding all sorts of utensils.